


Waiting For a Love Like This

by jonsasnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Jonsa Gift Exchange, adorable jon, jonsa, my babies are cute, youtuber sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsasnow/pseuds/jonsasnow
Summary: Due to popular demand (or incessant thirsty comments about Jon on her Instagram page), Sansa decides to blackmail Jon into appearing on her YouTube channel for a  'Best Friends Tag' video.Of course Jon being Jon, he accidentally derails it into something else.





	Waiting For a Love Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> to one of my favity favs! i hope you like it, amy!!!

“Hi everyone!”

Sansa’s smile was wide, warm, affectionate like she was speaking to old friends instead of her legion of faceless fans on the internet, and she gave a little adorable wave that made him chuckle softly.

“So today’s video is going to be a little different. Due to popular request, which by the way, you guys, can we _please_ stop referring to him as the hottie with a body? His name is _Jon_ , alright? We’ve been over this.”

She turned to him with an exasperated grin. Jon focused on that instead of the fact that those same legion of fans have been calling him that ridiculous nickname for the past year. It was something he couldn’t really swallow when it came to Sansa’s internet fame.

“ _Anyway_ , so this is Jon and he’s my best friend.” She leaned into his shoulder, warmth spreading through the thin jumper he wore, and Jon tried his damndest not to blush. “And _this_ is the best friend tag. Are you ready?”

Jon shrugged. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

She leaned back so she could roll her eyes at him. “At least _sound_ more enthusiastic, Jon.”

He knocked his shoulder with hers. “You’re holding my dog hostage, Sans. I really don’t have a choice here.”

As if on cue, Ghost popped his head up from Sansa’s lap, effectively blocking her from the view of the camera. She scratched behind his ear and grinned. “Hostage? I don’t think so. I think Ghost just loves _me_ more.”

“Only ‘cause you buy him doggy cakes and get him fat,” Jon reproached but without much bite to his words. She could spoil Ghost whenever she wanted, even if that meant Jon had to take his hyperactive husky on more walks than normal.

“Shut up,” Sansa laughed. She turned back to the camera, still smiling. “Sorry. Okay, where were we? Right. The best friend tag. How and when did we meet, Jon?”

A different kind of warmth spread over him. “I can’t even remember a time _before_ you,” he said. Jon found that if he just concentrated on looking at Sansa, the nerves about appearing on YouTube would slowly disappear. “Our parents were friends so we grew up together. I don’t actually remember meeting you, but I do remember playing with you and Robb in the garden.”

“You were a knight, Robb was a monster and I was a princess,” Sansa reminded him. “Robb would steal me away and you would come rescue me.”

“Oh yeah,” Jon laughed. And then Arya came along. Everything changed after that. He wasn’t sure why it did, but for a long time, they had just stopped talking as much.

Sansa turned back to her phone. “We can skip these questions. Ooh, what’s your best friend’s dream job? I can answer this.” She glanced up at the camera and winked. “Jon wants to be a fireman, so guys, _imagine_ it. This hottie with a body in a fireman’s uniform!”

Jon groaned and ducked his head. “Sansa, seriously…”

“What! I can’t point out that my best friend would look even fitter in a fireman’s uniform?”

He tried not to think about the fact that she only ‘objectively’ saw him as attractive and not in the way he wanted her to see him as. He also tried not to think about the fact that the entirety of Sansa’s YouTube fanbase was going to see this. “No. Can we move on?”

Thankfully, the next few questions were less mortifying and strayed far away from topics that Jon didn’t want to answer in front of Sansa and a camera. It was even kind of fun once he started to relax and forget about what they were filming this for because in spite of his completely inappropriate and unwelcomed feelings for Sansa, she _was_ his best friend.

It had happened slowly over the years, beginning around her sixteenth birthday when that prick Joffrey broke her heart and Jon had been there to help pick up the pieces, and it had grown into something tangible and encompassing over time. Sansa was his biggest cheerleader, his greatest confidante and hers was the only opinion that ever mattered. She was the person he went to when his mum died and he had lived on her sofa for a fortnight before he found the strength to be alone again, and in that time, she had never once tried to push him to talk more than he needed to. Sansa just understood him without having to ask.

It wasn’t that they didn’t talk at all. They talked about any and everything; they argued even more about any and _everything_ ; but it was in the silence that he fell in love with her. He could sit by her side listening to the soft inhale and exhale of her breaths as she read her latest novel and never be more content than he would in that moment.

“Have you ever taken a trip together?” Sansa read out loud. She then giggled. “We actually went away this past Christmas to Switzerland with my family. Jon is a _terrible_ skier. He took out an entire family on his way down.”

He huffed. “I didn’t see them! I was distracted!”

Sansa poked his side. “Sure. So you say… Ooh, this is a good one. What is the name of your best friend’s first crush? Jon’s was Val, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah. She was a couple years older than me in school. Super pretty but also terrifying.” They had kissed once too, but Sansa didn’t know that. Robb didn’t either. That kiss had been such a disaster, he really didn’t need to relive it with anyone else.

“Yours was… Joffrey? Or was it Waymar?”

“Nope,” she said, shaking her head. Sansa chuckled softly. “Actually, it was… um, you.”

“What?” He didn’t hear that right, surely.

“I was 10, you were 12 and you had these little baby abs from football. You were cute,” she shrugged, but she was blushing as plain as day. Thank god for redheads and their pale skin!

“So you had a crush on me…” Jon wasn’t trying to tease her, but he couldn’t even fathom a world where even a young Sansa would have crushed on a young Jon. It didn’t make sense even then. “But I thought you hated me then!”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Jon, c’mon… I was a kid and you were supposed to be like my big brother. It freaked me out so I pushed you away. And I don’t know. I guess I was mad at you too.”

“Wait, why?” He had now angled his entire body towards her, his fingers brushing gently across her knee to coax her into talking.

She sighed, trying to brush off the topic with exasperation, but he could sense the hurt that still lingered and it pained him that he’d caused it even if it had been years and years ago. “You were always with Arya and if you weren’t with her, you’d be with Robb or the boys. It just felt like you never had time for me anymore.”

“Sans,” he took her hand in his. “You know that wasn’t true. We just… We didn’t have anything in common. I didn’t know how to talk to you then.”

“It’s okay,” she said, smiling. “We found each other again. That’s all that matters now.”

God, he hated when she said things like that. It made the hope bloom in his chest when he knew he should be tamping it down or pulling it out like a weed. Jon smiled, however, and squeezed her hand. “Yeah, we did.”

They stared at each other for another beat before Sansa turned back to her phone. “Okay, next question! Have you two ever had a fight? And why?”

“Every day,” Jon answered with a smirk. “We argue every day, but I don’t think we’ve ever had a real fight.”

“Yeah,” Sansa nodded, looking to the camera. “Jon and I disagree on a lot of things, but at the end of the day, we’re each other’s person, you know? We’ve got each other’s back.”

He nodded in agreement.

“What’s your favourite memory of us together?” she asked next. “Mine was our trip to Portugal with everyone. We rented this little house by a lake and just spent the week drinking and playing games. It was so _fun_. And one night, Jon and I got so drunk, we went swimming at two in the morning.” She laughed out loud. “That was a great night.”

“If I remember right, that was all your idea too,” Jon said, chuckling. “But that’s not my favourite memory of us.”

“No?” Sansa looked surprised. “What is? Ooh, I know! Arya’s graduation?”

“That was also a great night,” he agreed. “But no, not that night. It was…” Jon hesitated. This was the kind of thing he’d been terrified of letting slip today, but now that the question had been posed to him like this, he couldn’t find it in himself to lie. “It was that week after my mum’s funeral.”

Sansa’s face paled and her hand seemed to instinctively reach out for his. “Jon…”

“I know that’s a fucked up thing to say,” he admitted, looking past the camera to the painting of a red wolf on the wall. “And in general, it was a shitty time in my life, but if you’re asking me what moment in our friendship that I treasure the most? It’s that one.” He shrugged. “I don’t think I could’ve pulled through it if it hadn’t been for you, Sans. I needed you and you were there.”

_I fell in love with you then._

“Jon, of course I’d be there,” she said firmly. “I’ll always be there for you when you need me.”

_It’s now or never, Jon. This is it._

“That’s just the thing though, isn’t it?” He looked to her now and was surprised to see the tears brimming in her blue eyes. Jon chuckled softly, smoothing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “I _always_ need you, Sansa.”

Her eyes widened and her lips parted as if to say something, but Jon interrupted her before she could.

“Because well, the truth is I’m stupidly in love with you and I don’t know how to stop,” Jon confessed. He hadn’t meant to tell her this today. He hadn’t meant to tell her this _ever_ , but somehow here they were and Jon knew it was the right thing to do. “I’m sorry if I messed things up between us and…” He looked to the camera and grimaced. “Messed your video up, but I had to tell you… Sansa?”

“How long?” she asked.

“Um, four years…”

Sansa shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. “Five for me. God, are we idiots or what?”

“I’m sorry. Say that again?” Jon’s heart was thudding erratically in his chest because he swore he just heard her say she’d been in love with him for five years and that couldn’t possibly be right. “Are you saying that you –”

“Yes, Jon, I am.” She giggled as she threw her arms around his neck. “Now, are you gonna kiss me or do I have to –”

When their lips met, the world fell away, descending into the silence that he had fallen so irrevocably in love with her, and when he felt her small sigh against his lips, he knew that this was it. There would never be someone like Sansa again in his lifetime. He could travel to every corner of the globe and never be as content as he was with her right now. 

She  _was_ his person. She was his everything. 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Taylor Jones:** I’m not crying. You’re the one crying. Okay, fuck it. I’ve been sobbing for the past 20 minutes. THIS IS SO BEAUTIFUL! WHY ARE THEY SO BEAUTIFUL!

**1982 likes**

**Emmanuel de Santos:** Guuuurl, tell me about it!!! JON IS TOO PRECIOUS AND HE JUST ADORES HER SO MUCH!!! SANSA, YOU’RE SO LUCKY!

 **Leah Okeke:** No way. Jon’s the lucky one!!!

 **Taylor Jones:** Guys, they’re both lucky! I mean look at them… have you ever seen two people more in love??????

 **MelindaMay42:** DID WE JUST WITNESS A REAL LIFE ROMCOM?!?!?!?!?!

**1022 likes**

**Aileen O’Connall:** Jon and Sansa live like 10 mins from my town! I need to go find them and befriend them so I can go to their future wedding (BECAUSE U KNOW THEYRE GONNA GET MARRIED!)

**864 likes**

**DeathlyBored:** You should do it!! Then vlog it so we can watch too!

 **Dani Chang:** DO U THINK GHOST WILL BE THEIR RING BEARER????

 **Priyanka Patel:** Sansa, thank you so much for sharing this beautiful moment with us. I know you didn’t have to and you could’ve kept this private for the two of you, but it’s so nice to see that true love does exist. I think we all need a reminder like this. Love you!

**801 likes**

**Hugh Mcintyre:** ILY SANSA BUT DAAAAAAYUMMMMMMM JON IF IT DOESNT WORK OUT, RING ME ~*O*~ #HOTTIEWITHABODY

**763 likes**

**Lyla Henderson:** And if THAT doesn’t work out, ring ME!!!!

 **Robb Stark:** Eww this is so gross.

**598 likes**

**Arya Stark:** I second that!!!

 **Theon Greyjoy:** I third it!!

 **Jeyne Poole:** Fourth

 **Tormund Giantsbane:** Fifth!!! (also told ya, mate. Gingers do it better!)

 **Margaery Tyrell:** Omg, leave them alone!

 **Loras Tyrell:** Congrats, Sansa! Double date next weekend, right? Love, Loras and Renly! xxxx

 


End file.
